El dilema hormonal de Lily
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Cuando tienes 16 años, tus hormonas están a flote. Y eso le pasa a Lily Evans.  Porque mientras estudia en la biblioteca, piensa que Remus es guapo.  Y que su nombre no le pega  Que James es un idiota, pero que se ve guapo. Sirius no está mal... Y agrade


No sé como llegue aquí, pero estoy en la biblioteca de Hogwarts junto a Peter y Remus (Que por cierto, es un amor) estudiando Historia de la Magia. Muero de hambre, no pruebo bocado desde el desayuno y me perdí el almuerzo por una estúpida pelea con James Potter por sobre quién pasaba primero (Donde se incluyó el machismo y el feminismo de forma descarada y mal utilizada).

—Hey, chicos —Dije con tono desganado, mientras levantaba la vista de mi libro — ¿Saben cuánto falta para la cena?

Iba a agregar "Muero de hambre" o "Me comería una vaca", pero creo que suena algo grosero… Mejor lo guardo para cuando este con Alice.

—Vamos Lily, faltan más de dos horas —Respondió Lupin mientras miraba el reloj de la pared y sonreía tranquilamente — Pero si quieres tomamos un descanso.

Peter no se hizo esperar, arrancó los pergaminos de su lado de la mesa y se acomodó sobre la mesa para descansar, pero yo no demostraría mi felicidad (elegancia ante todo, Lily) así que tan sólo le sonreí de forma amable y lo observé balancearse sobre su asiento.

¿Esto es malo?

Merlín, que guapo es Remus. Tiene un aire de despreocupado y serio a la vez, aunque aquello no le quita el misterio y además, el hecho de que sus ojos sean color miel no le hace mal. No tiene un físico de mil amores, pero es mejor que aquello chicos grandes y robustos que Petunia adora. No, Lily Evans tiene buen gusto.

Aunque ayer le comenté a Alice lo bien que se veía Potter…¿Es éste el fin del buen gusto de Lily Evans?

Como ayer me comí la tarta de frutas de Alice (la cual no valió la pena esconderme en el baño), el karma me odia y por ende, tenía que llevar James Potter a escena con Jennifer Huffer, la chica mas rosa que había en el mundo entero. Una cinta sobre su pelo negro, maquillaje, pulseras, aros, collares y anillos rosa. Unas botas de tacón (escondidas con un hechizo que cambia la visión de los profesores, puesto que están prohibidas con el uniforme) que hacían que cojear se viera cómodo ¡Si hasta la goma de mascar en su boca siempre era rosa!

Antes el rosa para mí era sólo un color cualquiera, ni de niña ni nada pero al parecer, Huffer se toma muy en serio eso de "Las Barbie's son rosadas".

Pero ahora, me siento como una niña de cinco años a la que internan a un club de modelos adolecentes, ridículas todas ellas, pero modelos al fin y al cabo. ¡Oh! Pero si la maravilla no termina allí, claro que no señores, como no hay pulga sin sangre, no hay James Potter sin Sirius Black, y aquí entra junto a dos chicas, no son chicas-rosas como Huffer, pero siempre van dando risitas idiotas a medio mundo y aman estar del brazo de Sirius Black. No recuerdo bien sus nombres, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar a los grupos estúpidos de Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Remusin, que haces aquí con esta pelirroja? —Me señala Black con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lupin levanta una ceja como respuesta y se pone a reír al ver que Huffer corría a sentarse de lado de Potter, cuando éste se fijó en mi presencia. Ahora comienza el show, sapos y ranas.

—¡Remus! ¿Qué hice para que no me avisaras que estarías con "Pelirroja Evans"?—Me guiña el ojo, lanzo un bufido.

Sí, pisotea su autoestima.

—Creo que fue mi sentido común, James —Contesta Remus con una sonrisa débil —No creo que a Lily le guste el acoso, sinceramente.

¡Merlín, hasta que alguien me comprende!

Todo pasa muy rápido.

Potter se me acerca por detrás, por el rabillo del ojo veo a Huffer tirando su goma al suelo y aplastándola con fuerza, Black despierta con un libro a Peter y las dos chicas que lo acompañan se largan detrás de su rosa amiga al ver que ya no tenían atención.

—Evans, tú me amas —Susurra en mi oído Potter, haciendo énfasis en la última letra de la frase.

¡Y mi príncipe aparece! No es azul ni viene en un pegaso, pero me salva del peligro con nombre y apellido: James Potter.

—¡JAMES! —Dice sonrojado y lo aparta de mí —¡Es una chica, James… Y es Lily Evans!

El estúpido, insensible, arrogante, retrasado, acosador, guapo, imbécil, tarado y sin corazón ni mente de James Potter se larga riendo de la biblioteca.

—Bien… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo, Lily? —Pregunta Remus — Sé donde quedan las cocinas.

Termina con una sonrisa cálida.

Merlín, creo que Lupin será mi novio. Y también creo que no le viene el nombre Remus. Desde ahora es sólo Lupin.

—¿Vienes con nosotros, Evans? —James Potter vuelve a escena, señores.

Me guiña un ojo. Y se ve guapo, aunque Sirius no esta tan mal…

Creo que voy a morir. De nervios.

Postada: Agradezco que Peter ni Severus no sean muy guapos, o estaría ya muerta.


End file.
